Many toy track sets have been developed which include a toy launcher. Toy launchers have long been a source of entertainment for children. The object of the launcher is to impart kinetic energy to the toy and propel it forward onto a track or other travel area. The variation in themes, features and arrangements spark the imagination of a child and provide continued engagement which adds to the play value.
Due to the continued popularity, there remains a continuing need in the art for ever more interesting, amusing and entertaining toy launchers. Also, a need exists for a toy launcher that can be utilized to launch or propel toy vehicles with different structures.